Bulla
|manga debut = "10 Years After" |anime debut = "Granddaughter Pan" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Super: Broly |Race = 1/2 Saiyan-1/2 Human-type Earthling Tuffle-Saiyan-Earthling (formerly; GT) |Gender = Female |Date of birth = Age 780 |Address = WST 3338926 K |Allegiance = House of Vegeta/Brief family Capsule Corporation (Dragon Team) Tuffle Parasites (formerly; GT) |FamConnect = King Vegeta (paternal grandfather) Dr. Brief (maternal grandfather) Panchy (maternal grandmother) Vegeta (father) Bulma (mother) Trunks (brother) Tights (maternal aunt)Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, 2013 Tarble (paternal uncle) Gure (paternal aunt) Bulma Leigh (descendant) Vegeta Jr. (descendant) }} is the daughter of Vegeta and Bulma, making her a Saiyan and Earthling hybrid, like her older brother Trunks. Vegeta initially wished to give his daughter a Saiyan name and had decided on , however, Bulma chose to name her Bulla before Vegeta could suggest the name. Appearance While she is Vegeta's daughter, Bulla bears almost no physical resemblance to him and looks almost completely like her mother. When she was born, it was jokingly noted that her forehead resembled his and her facial features when angered are similar to his own. As a baby in Dragon Ball Super, Bulla has an onion-shaped head and triangle strands of blue hair on the top of her head. As a child, during the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, Bulla wears a white dress with orange polka dots and her hair is tied back in a knot. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, her hair has grown and is in two small ponytail being held by red hairpieces. She wears a pink footie. At the start of Dragon Ball GT Bulla is 9 (10 at the end) and her outward appearance is reminiscent of a teenager: she wears a red midriff top with exposed shoulders, red finger-less gloves that go up to the shoulders, a red mini skirt with a yellow belt buckle, and red thigh-high boots. She also wears a red hairpiece, gold choker, and gold hoop earrings. Her outward appearance in GT makes her seem older, and she is even hit on by two grown men in "The Attack on Vegeta". Bulla's appearance in GT appears as a more youthful retooling of a common look of her mother's (most memorably during the adventure on Namek, as well as the Androids Saga). Personality She is close friends with two other daughters of the Dragon Team: Pan (the daughter of Gohan and Videl) and Marron (the daughter of Krillin and Android 18). Of the three girls, Bulla is the most assertive of her femininity, especially in comparison to Pan who by Dragon Ball GT has grown into somewhat of a tomboy. Her personality is geared closer towards that of her father. As a baby, Bulla is shown to always be smiling and laughing. However, she can be picky towards those around her, such as crying when being held by Yamcha and Hercule, whereas smiling when Goku and her family members held her. She also seems to be fond of Beerus when he was left in charge of babysitting her. Unlike her older brother as a baby, Bulla is not intimidated by her father and, upon being held by him for the first time, she smiles and laughs as he frets over what her name should be. Bulla is usually cheerful and eager to please as a child. When she becomes a teenager, she grows to be headstrong, overbearing, sassy, sarcastic, and spoiled, similar to her mother. Since childhood, Bulla seems to have no problem with violence but lacks the competitive streak and aggression of a Saiyan. Although Bulla often appears by her mother's side, she is very fond of her father. Vegeta dotes on Bulla and tends to spoil her, and she is one of the few people capable of making him smile. However, Vegeta’s affection for his daughter may be particularly responsible for her later becoming hard-headed and stubborn. Although she is said to be very strong, she is not a fighter. Due to having mellowed out since the Buu conflict, Vegeta doesn't force her to train like he did with her brother Trunks and gives Bulla more freedom as a child. Due to this, she prefers shopping over training, a trait she picked up from her mother, and shows no interest in following in her father and brother's footsteps. Bulla may be the only person Vegeta demonstrates not hesitating to answer to, often bending to her wishes such as insisting he shave off his mustache because she feels that it makes him look like a "total geek", or taking her to go shopping as shown in Dragon Ball GT. Biography Background Bulla is the second child of Vegeta and Bulma, and thus is both half Saiyan and half Earthling by blood. She is born six years after the defeat of Kid Buu. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe Survival Saga Bulla is born in Age 780, several months after the battle with Goku Black. Although they kept the gender of the baby a surprise during the pregnancy, Vegeta and Bulma wanted their new child to be a girl and Vegeta decided on a female Saiyan name Eschalot. Right before Bulla was born, Vegeta was offered to participate in the Zeno Expo but he declined because he wanted to be there for Bulma as she was about to give birth and he was eager to see his daughter be born. However, frustrated over Vegeta's refusal to enter in the Tournament of Power until the birth, Whis used his magic to warp Bulla out from inside her mother, which left everyone shocked. Bulma is delighted by her daughter and the Dragon Team celebrate her arrival. Vegeta stays back while everyone meets Bulla but reacts with anger and transforms to Super Saiyan Blue when Mr. Satan and Yamcha make her cry. When Vegeta finally holds Bulla, she smiles happily at her father and Vegeta feels an instant attachment towards his daughter. Upon learning Bulma named the baby Bulla, Vegeta initially protests, saying he needs to give his daughter a name worthy of a Saiyan and had decided upon Eschalot but relents, saying Bulla isn't a bad name either. While Beerus stays at Capsule Corp. before the tournament, he wakes up from a nightmare and startles Bulla, causing her to cry and Bulma puts her to bed. The next day, Bulla is crying as Trunks tries to change her diaper. Vegeta effortlessly changes it, making Bulla stop crying and she laughs with Trunks as he holds her. After Team Universe 7's victory in the Tournament of Power, Bulla is in Vegeta's arms as Bulma hugs him for returning home safely. A celebration party is then held for Bulla, as everyone brings her presents and lavishes her with attention, and Vegeta smiles with pride for his daughter. The party is however interrupted when Pan accidentally hits Vegeta in the face and he resolves to channel his anger at Goku for a rematch. Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga Bulla comes with Mr. Satan and Bulma when they head to Tights' house so Bulma can get a communicator from her to keep in touch with Jaco after realizing Goku and Vegeta had suddenly vanished and the Galactic Patrol may have been behind this. Once they arrive at Tights' house when Bulma is informed by Jaco about the whole situation through Tights' communicator, Bulla is seen being held by her aunt Tights as she laughs when Mr. Satan does a silly face to her. Afterward, Bulla then goes to the Lookout with Bulma and Mr. Satan to inform Dende that Piccolo is one of the fighters that Jaco wants to recruit to the Galactic Patrol along with getting Jaco to tell Dende the whole situation regarding Moro and his gang through a communicator. Bulla then leaves the Lookout with Bulma, Mr. Satan, and Dende once Dende agreed to come along with them to tell Piccolo the whole situation going on in space. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Peaceful World Saga Four-year-old Bulla attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament with her family to support those who were participating. She was impressed with her father's strength after witnessing him effortlessly knock back a rowdy opponent before the tournament started. She is supportive of Pan when she fights Wild Tiger. The tournament is canceled when Goku and Uub leave the tournament so Goku could train Uub to make him the Earth's next defender. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Five years later, Bulla is seen with her father as they watch Goku, Trunks, and Pan go off into space to look for the Black Star Dragon Balls. Baby Saga Bulla is seen again with her father driving home after taking her shopping when they are attacked by Gohan. Vegeta tells Bulla to go home so that he can fight Gohan. Later, Bulla is seen under Baby's control with Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Vegeta. She is with Trunks, Goten, and Gohan when they give Baby Vegeta their Saiyan energy to defeat Goku for what his race did to his planet. She is later cured of Baby's control. Super 17 Saga A year later, Bulla is seen in Chi-Chi's house having dinner with Bulma, Goku, Pan, Gohan, and Videl. Trunks comes to the house injured by Android 17. They look outside and see the hole that leads from Hell to Earth. Trunks is healed and tells them that Android 17 wants Goku to go to Hell. They watch on TV as resurrected villains emerge from the hole and start destroying the cities. Goku says he will go to hell if he wants this to stop. Bulla is seen on a plane with her mother going to the battle. They see a big explosion and are hit with Chi-Chi's pot. Bulla is seen for the last time when the Black Smoke Dragon emerges from the Dragon Balls. Film Appearances ''Broly'' Bulla is at the family vacation house on an island with her parents, Goku, Whis, and Beerus. After Trunks calls Bulma to tell her six of the Dragon Balls have disappeared, Bulma leaves Bulla with Beerus so she can go with Vegeta and Goku to locate the last one. After the battle with Broly is over, Bulla laughs happily and plays with Beerus, who is relieved the fight is done. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Tekka's team first encounter Bulla in Satan City. Bulla is happy to see Pan and though she recognizes Kid Trunks as her older brother's younger self she conceals her identity as his sister. She asks for their help in promoting the Clothing Store in Satan City by passing out leaflets. After they pass out the leaflets and return to Bulla they find her talking to a customer named Dennish, whom Bulla finds attractive though he is oblivious due to his pure-hearted nature. After Dennish leaves, Bulla thanks them for helping and reveals her relationship to Kid Trunks, who is shocked to learn he will have a sister in the future. After learning how to recruit new team members from Roshi, Tekka's team can return to the area around Satan City and will hear a woman screaming for help and find her being accosted by Beeyan and Chinjao. After defeating the men, they find the woman is Bulla and that she was only pretending to be in trouble in order to attract Dennish's attention, but Tekka's team foils her plan and Dennish leaves once he finds that everything is alright. Later behind Orange Star High School, Tekka's team foils another one of these attempts by Bulla to catch Dennish's attention and tells them to stop interfering or she'll make them regret it, causing Trunks to say it is like getting yelled at by his mother after Bulla leaves. True to her word, when Tekka's team come to the rescue a third time, Bulla says she expected they would show up and decides to teach them a lesson with the assistance of her allies (Beeyan, Chinjao, Noomeg, and Eemai) who had been assisting her in her previous attempted deceptions. Trunks is surprised to learn that Bulla can actually fight, causing Bulla to proudly state the blood of both her mother and father runs through her veins before engaging Tekka's team in battle. However, due to her lack of training, Bulla is defeated along with her allies. Trunks tries to calm her down, but Bulla angrily asks Tekka why they keep interfering. When she learns they were worried that her screams might have been real (or about her safety depending on Tekka's answer) Bulla calls them idiotic though blurts out that she likes them, before explaining she likes their style and decides to join up with Tekka's team. Afterwards Bulla can be found by the Clothing Shop in Satan City or on the team's Spaceship. If spoken to in Satan City she will comment on recent events in the main story. Power ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Toriyama has stated that Bulla is strong also, though she hasn't participated in a battle.Dragon Ball Forever, 2004 Unlike her father and brother, Bulla is not a fighter, despite also being strong, preferring to shop rather than train. The Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files implies that, since she has inherited Saiyan blood, Bulla has the potential to turn Super Saiyan when the proper conditions are met, such as the arrival of the evilest of dangers.Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, 1997 ;Video Games In Dragon Ball Fusions, Bulla is shown fighting for the first time and is shown to be capable of Flight, firing Ki Blasts, and Ki Pass (she had previously demonstrated Flight and Ki Pass in Dragon Ball GT while infected by one of Baby's Tuffle Parasites). She is also shown to be capable of using techniques such as her father's Galick Gun, as well as Pan's Maiden's Rage and Maiden Burst techniques showing she is capable of producing powerful Energy Waves and Explosive Waves. Like her mother, she can use her sexual appeal to her advantage via her Sexy Smile and Super Sexy Smile techniques, giving her an advantage against male opponents. She is classified as a C-Rank fighter putting her power on par with Chiaotzu, Gine, Great Saiyaman 2/Videl, Guldo, Nappa, Raditz, Saibamen, and Yamcha who are all C-Rank. In Sub-Event: "My Darling", Bulla and her cohorts challenges Tekka's team to a fight in order to punish them for interfering in Bulla's attempts to get Dennish to notice her. However, it is shown that she is not strong enough to defeat Tekka's team (which consists her brother's younger self, Kid Goten, Kid Goku, Pan, and Tekka) even with help from her teammates. Presumably, her weakness is the result of her lack of training. However, she is still strong enough to join Tekka's Team on their adventures through the Timespace Rift and participate in the Timespace Tournament. She can also grow much stronger over the course of the game allowing her to learn more powerful techniques. Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. Bulla is seen flying while she is under Baby's control in Dragon Ball GT, even though she had never been seen flying before. An uninfected Bulla can also use ki-based flight in Dragon Ball Fusions though it is unclear if she was able to fly before entering the Timespace Rift or learned how to after ending up in the Timespace Rift like Kid Goku (post-King Piccolo Saga) did. In Dokkan Battle, however she is unable to use ki-based Flight and like her mother requires a jetpack. *'[[Ki Transfer|''Ki Transfer]]' - While under Baby's control, Infected Bulla could transfer her energy to Baby. In ''Dragon Ball Fusions, it appears under the name Ki Pass and is one of Bulla's Special Moves which she can learn after reaching Lv. 69. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave used by Bulla in ''Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Maiden Burst' - An Explosive Wave technique originally developed by Pan that is used by Bulla as one of her Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Super Maiden Burst' - A stronger version of Maiden Burst used by Bulla as one of her Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Ultimate Maiden Burst' - A version of Maiden Burst even stronger than Super Maiden Burst used by Bulla as one of her Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Maiden Blast' - A ki blast technique originally developed by Pan that is used by Bulla as one of her Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Super Maiden Blast' - A stronger version of Maiden Blast used by Bulla as one of her Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Ultimate Maiden Blast' - A version of Maiden Blast that is even stronger than Super Maiden Blast. Can be learned by Bulla as a Special Move after reaching Lv. 79 in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Galick Gun' - An Energy Wave technique used by her father. Presumably, she either learned it from her father or brother (as Kid Trunks is capable of using it in Dragon Ball Fusions). One of Bulla's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Dad's Galick Gun' - A team attack version where Bulla forces her father Vegeta to attack her opponent with his Galick Gun. Used in Dokkan Battle as a Super Attack. *'Dad's Final Flash' - A team attack version of Final Flash where Bulla forces her father Vegeta to attack her opponent with his Final Flash. Used in Dokkan Battle as a Super Attack. *'Sexy Smile' - Bulla's signature Special Move which can cancel male character's moves smiling at them in a seductive manner in Dragon Ball Fusions. This technique is ineffective on females and Namekians. **'Super Sexy Smile' - A stronger version of Sexy Smile and one of Bulla's Special moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Attack Shout' - A shout that Powers Up nearby allies. One of Bulla's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'First Striker' - Sometimes act at the start of battle. One of Bulla's skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Capricious' - Stats change with every action. One of Bulla's skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Team Attacker' - Damage boosted by support attacker ct. One of Bulla's skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Fusion' - Bulla can perform three types of fusion in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'EX-Fusion' - A fusion technique developed by Bulma within the Timespace Rift which allows two people wearing Metamo-Rings to fuse by performing the Metamoran Fusion Dance but can remain fused as long as the single Metamo-Ring created by the fusing of the fusees' Metamo-Rings. Used by Bulla and Pan to fuse into Bulpan. Can also be used by Tekka and Bulla. **'Five-Way Fusion' - A five-person fusion dance created by the Ginyu Force which Bulla learns after joining Tekka's Team allowing her to fuse with any four of her teammates to create an Ultra Fusion who's race and gender are determined by the one that initiates the fusion. **'Freeform Fusion' - A fusion technique that allows two registered people to fuse using Metamo-Rings and Fusion Dance. The technique resembles a cross between EX-Fusion and Namekian Fusion as one fuse remains dominant and can remain fused as long as the single Metamo-Ring formed by the fusion is worn. This technique allows Bulla to perform fusion with practically any playable character in Dragon Ball Fusions except Tekka who's EX-Fusions function in a similar manner. Equipment *'Metamo-Ring' - A armlet-like device invented by her mother's counterpart within the Timespace Rift in Dragon Ball Fusions that allows two people wearing one to perform either EX-Fusion or Freeform Fusion. *'Jet Pack' - In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Bulla uses one to fly as she is depicted as being unable to use ki-based Flight in-game. Forms Infected During the events of Dragon Ball GT in the Baby Saga, Bulla (along with almost everyone else on Earth) are taken over by a tuffle parasite from the evil machine mutant, Baby. While under its influence, Bulla demonstrates the ability to fly using Ki and can transfer her ki along with Baby's other followers to power up Baby into his Strongest Form 1 and Strongest Form 2. Release In Dragon Ball Fusions, Bulla can briefly have her potential released by any ally that can use Unleash Potential which grants her Release status buff which allows Bulla to deal 1.5 times damage during her next turm. Fusion Bulpan Bulpan is the EX-Fusion of Bulla and Pan introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. To perform EX-Fusion, Bulla and Pan must be Lv. 30 and it costs 40 Blue Energy to fuse though subsequent EX-Fusions between the two can be down for free. Tekka (EX-Fusion w/ Bulla) In addition to Pan, Bulla can perform EX-Fusion with Tekka if they have reached Lv. 25 and costs 20 Blue Energy to fuse the first time though all subsequent EX-Fusions between the two can be done for free. Their resulting EX-Fusion retains Tekka's selected gender, race, and voice though they gain access to both fusee's Special Moves and passive Skills. Ultra Fusion As a member of Tekka's Team, Bulla can perform Five-Way Fusion with any four of her teammates to create an Ultra Fusion. If initiated by Bulla, the result will be a female Earthling Ultra Fusion. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Bulla makes an appearance as the character who describes missions in the GT saga of Infinite World. She also makes an appearance in Budokai Tenkaichi 2, wherein upon the completion of Basic Training, she can switch with Bulma. In this game, she attests that she has come from the future, and says "I'll take shopping over training any day" or "I'm not sure if I understand but do your best". She also states that her "parents were so lame". Bulla also appears as an assist character in Bakuretsu Impact. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Bulla's GT hairstyle (complete with red hairband) appears as the last one of the hair options for the female Future Warrior (Earthling or Saiyan), making it possible to create Bulla as a custom character, similar to creating Gine as a custom character. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Bulla's hairstyle returns as Custom Hair Option Type 21 for the female Future Warrior (Earthling or Saiyan). She makes her debut as a playable character in Dragon Ball Fusions. She later appears in Dokkan Battle as a playable character. Voice Actors *Japanese: Hiromi Tsuru †,' Aya Hisakawa' (Broly) *English **Ocean Group dubs: Cathy Weseluck **Funimation dub: Megan Woodall (kid, DBZ), Parisa Fakhri (teen, DBGT), Brina Palencia (teen, Budokai Tenkaichi 2), Lauren Landa (kid, DBZ Kai), Bryn Apprill (baby, DBS) **Blue Water dub: Leda Davies *Spanish: **Latin American Spanish dub: Gaby Ugarte (DBZ), Isabel Martiñón (DBGT, DBZ Kai, DBS) **Spanish dub: Nonia de la Gala *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Priscilla Concepción (DBZ and DBGT), Rebeca Zadra (DBZ Kai), Maíra Paris (DBS ep. 83-84, DBS Broly), Michelle Giudice (DBS ep. 87-91) **Portuguese dub: Cristina Cavalinhos *German dub: Jill Bottcher *Hungarian dub: Orsolya Oláh *Polish dub: Agnieszka Wiśniewska (DBS) *Italian dub: Patrizia Scianca (DBZ), Jenny De Cesarei (DBGT), Valentina Pallavicino (DBS) *Greek dub: Matina Karra (DBZ), Maria Zisi (DBGT) Trivia *In-universe her name has been shown to be spelt as Bura. *Like her mother and older brother Trunks, Bulla's name is an allusion to an undergarment, the bra in particular (this pun is more apparent in the Japanese dub, where her name is homophone for the Japanese pronunciation of "bra"). **Due to the Dragon Ball being a family show in the west, her name was changed from Bra to Bulla in the English dub, with them choosing Bulla because it sounded close to Bulma.Anime Insider December 2003 (#10), "The QT on GT" *Bulla was never born in Future Trunks' timeline due to her father Vegeta being killed by the Androids before her conception. **Interestingly, she has never met Future Trunks anywhere in the Dragon Ball media (anime/manga, games, commercials, etc.). *Bulla's hobby is shopping. *While Trunks' hair color is different to both his parents, Bulla's is same color as her mother. *There has always been speculation that Bulla is Vegeta's favorite child. *Interestingly, a "bulla" is an amulet worn like a locket, was given to male children in Ancient Rome nine days after birth. Rather similar objects are rare finds from Late Bronze Age Ireland. A bulla was worn around the neck as a locket to protect against evil spirits and forces and often depicted figures from myth. This was likely not the intent of the author, who probably meant to keep up the undergarment trend of the Brief family. *Vegeta's planned Saiyan name for Bulla, Eschalot, comes from "shallot" - a type of onion which fits with her head-shape as a baby and the Saiyan naming trend of vegetable-based puns. Had she been named Eschalot as Vegeta intended, she would have been the only Saiyan hybrid and child of Vegeta and Bulma to have a Saiyan name. **She is the first hybrid member of Vegeta's family to have a Saiyan name associated with them with Vegeta's descendant Vegeta Jr. being the first hybrid to have an actual name of Saiyan origin as he was named in honor of his ancestor Vegeta IV. *Bulla is the first female half-Saiyan and half-Earthling hybrid (as opposed to Pan who is a quarter-breed) and she is also the first princess to born in the Saiyan Royal Family after several generations of sons. **The male Anicent Saiyan Shallot's name is based upon the same pun albeit a more direct one. **In Dragon Ball Fusions, their is a minor playable female character named Shalot who is a Saiyan who is 1/4 Earthling (essentially the reverse of Pan with is an Earthling who is 1/4 Saiyan) who's name is also a pun based upon 'shallot. *Bulla's age in comparison to Pan's is of much inconsistency. The Dragon Ball GT: Perfect Files stated Bulla was born before Pan, thus making her older. However, in Dragon Ball Super, their birth dates were switched, placing Pan to be oldest and Bra the youngest of the two female Saiyan hybrids. **In Dragon Ball GT, the inconsistencies are quite noticeable. Despite being younger than Pan herself, Bra looks a lot older (this coming more from her being taller). It is because this that fans have been lead into confusion by Toriyama's decision in their designs, and has been often speculated that this may be due to Vegeta's Saiyan genes, maturing much faster than other Saiyans like Goku (whom was noted by Gine to be a slow starter developmentally in Dragon Ball Super: Broly implying Saiyans mature at different rates with some maturing more slowly like Goku which may also apply to his granddaughter thus Pan's slow maturity may be due to her being a slow starter like her grandfather). Alternatively she may have been born before Pan within the main timeline of Dragon Ball GT, while she was born after Pan in the main timeline of Dragon Ball Super (a similar case occurs in the canon with Broly in Dragon Ball Super: Broly as he is older than his non-canon counterpart and Goku as he was born around the same time as Vegeta). *In accordance to Bulla's birth year (Age 780) in the Chinese Zodiac, her sign would be the Horse. **Throughout the series, Bulla reveals several of this zodiac's characteristic traits. From an infant to a child; she was shown to be very easygoing and warmhearted. However, in Dragon Ball GT, in reflection of Vegeta's parenting. Bulla inherits a highly independent and endurable persona. Because of this she occasionally addresses her father and being raised spoiled often goes out to shop. Despite this, she still retains her positive attitude. **Bulla also inhabits a close bond with her father. This dotes to the relationship the Horse and Ram (Sheep or Goat) are stated within the Chinese calendar. *While Bulla shows little interest in fighting herself in either Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT, she is shown to know how to fight and fly in Dragon Ball Fusions and can fly using ki while Infected by a Tuffle Parasite in Dragon Ball GT. However due to a lack of training she is shown to be weaker than Kid Trunks and Pan who are both serious martial artists who have been fighting since they were little. Presumably Vegeta and GT Trunks may have at least taught her how to defend herself though she herself was never forced to train regularly as she grew up in relatively peaceful times and Vegeta presumably was more soft on her when it came to fighting and training. **Unlike Pan who admits to wanting to in Xenoverse 2, it is unknown if Bulla has any desire to achieve the Super Saiyan transformation. Ironically Pan wants to acquire the form mainly for its blonde hair, so it is possible that Bulla may want to acquire it out of vanity as well. However it is likely that her lack of training and interest in fighting have prevented her from acquiring enough S-Cells to transform and has experienced intense emotions required to achieve the transformation (as the alternate method used by Caulifla is currently unknown to the Saiyans of Universe 7) despite having a gentle spirit which naturally increases the number of S-Cells. Were she to have a more competitive personality like her brother and Goten, she might have been able to acquire it as easily as they did as she was conceived long after her father had become a Super Saiyan much like Goten. Gallery See also *Bulla (Collectibles) References Site Navigation de:Bra ca:Bra fr:Bra es:Bra pt-br:Bra Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Earthlings Category:Females Category:Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Support